King and Queen: Opposits Attract
by DrPepperMonsterKitty
Summary: Well our king has a problem. He is facing off with a queen. Despite her number she is just as powerful as him. Will he surpass this woman or will he fall to her knees?
1. Chapter 1

_ Reina de Mariposa (Spanish) – meaning Butterfly Queen _

_ Pantera (Japanese) – Panther King_

_Grimmjow x reader _

_**King and Queen: Opposites Attract**_

_Xx Your POV xX_

I am Amari Abada. I am the 16th Arrancar and it may sound weird but Aizen-sama resurrected me after Di Roy Rinker's death so he gave me his number. The worst part was I was Grimmjow-sama's Fracción. That pissed me off the most. I didn't care how grateful I was to Aizen-sama it just made my blood boil at the fact he put me as his damn Fracción. Don't get me wrong Grimmjow-sama was smoking hot but I would never tell him that and he was an ass to a T!

Anyways I was walking down the halls of Los Noches trying to find something to do but alas I could find nothing. So I just decided to go out to the training fields of Hueco Mundo to kill some hollows. Maybe that will reduce my boredom. I used Sonído to get there faster sense I was really fast and I always used that to my advantage! Once I got there Grimmjow-sama was killing a few low leveled hollow. I got mad and sliced the head open of the hollow he was just about to kill. "Haha Grimmjow-sama I got your kill this time!" he just got really mad with me "Abada! You must never steel a _King's _prey!" he had a growl behind his voice and I began to run as if my life depended on it. WHICH IT DID! "Get back here you little-" his words were cut off by Ulquiorra-sama popping in front of him and telling him something but I was too far away from them to hear but when Ulquiorra-sama left so did Grimmjow-sama.

I got angry and … and … Jealous! Yeah I said it! I wanted my Espada to chase after me with the anger and hatred burning in his eyes and the urge to kill me to chase after me. I became sad and bored again. So I just walked around in the sand kicking a few little rocks here and there. I must have been walking for a while 'cuz when I turned around Los Noches was no ware in sight. But I dint care all I wanted was to be alone and away from all the Espada, all of the Arrancar, all of Grimmjow.

Meanwhile in Los Noches

Xx Grimmjow's POV xX

'**Where the hell is she?'** that was all I could think as I looked for her. **'Where the hell is she?' **I looked every ware; I franticly ran to Szayel Aporro's lab to have him check the cameras for her. "Szayel open up! It is an emergency!" when the 8th Espada came to the door he had a look of pure hatred on his face. "What do you want Grimmjow I am quite busy." "I can't find Abada any ware can you check the cameras for her?" Szayel's look changed to confusion "I saw her walk off into Hueco Mundo 'bout 2 hours ago. Why?" Grimmjow's look changed to anger "So I can fight her and prove to her that I am her king and she must bow to me!"

~Time skip 25 mins~

Xx Your POV xX

"Should I go back? …. No I am just going to keep going maybe I will come to an end …. Or maybe I can go to the world of the living and fight a few Shinigami or … or…" all of a sudden I felt a tear run down my cheek and that is when I knew I had to leave this place but as soon as I was about to open a path to the world of the living when he showed up. "There you are Abada I have been looking for you." I just looked away and continued with opening my pathway when Grimmjow put his sword up to my neck. "Come on Abada we are going to fight so I can show you I am the king! YOU WILL BOW TO ME!" all I did was closed my eyes and pulled Reina de Mariposa out. He jumped back when I did this and he has his sadistic grin on like always. He jumped onto a very large rock formation and called his zanpakuto "Grind, Pantera" within a matter of seconds he was in resurrection form ready to fight. I just stood there for a moment in thought '**Should I even fight him? He is the 6****th**** Espada for God's sake. You know what fine**' I began to speak out loud "I will show you I AM THE QUEEN! Now Soar, Reina de Mariposa" then within seconds I was in resurrection form.

End chapter 1 stay tuned for part 2 xD


	2. Chapter 2

"I will show you I AM THE QUEEN! Now Soar, Reina de Mariposa" then within seconds I was in resurrection form. I had large pink butterfly wings coming from my back and they had sharp blade like tips even though they were rounded. I had 6 arms (Like a butterfly) with my legs still there. I had a pink bathing suit like attire on with holes in the sides of them. I was holding small ninja throwing stars in the shape of butterflies but when I threw them they came back on command. They were like my butterfly servants. On my head I had antenna with a tiara like band surrounding them. "No Grimmjow it will be you bowing to me!"

~Time Skip 4 hours~

I dodged a cero blast again. I had cuts, bruises and a gash across my leg. I had a cut on my cheek and it stung. "This time I have you (y/n)" he tried to blast me with a cero again but it missed. We both were tired and ready to stop but neither of us would admit to that in a million years. I threw a butterfly star at him and it slashed his arm. He fell to the sand both exhausted and in severe pain (I put paralyzer poison on that star he-he). I slowly landed on the sand myself and put my foot on his chest "Looks like I win and you have bowed to me King." He just looks at you with a pissed off confused look "What did you just call me?" "King?" "Why are you calling me king when you won that makes no sense you baka."

I picked Grimmjow up and started heading towards Los Noches I didn't want my king to die now did I? NO! "Why are you doing this for me we hate each other!" I stopped and put his feet on the sand but held on to him by his shoulders so he wouldn't fall "I never said I hated you Grimmjow. You are my Espada no matter how much you pissed my off and no matter how much you made me want to kill you I never said I hated you." He looked at me with the most sorrowful and painful eyes I could ever see a man have "Grimmjow are you alright?" then he whispered something but it was too low I couldn't hear it right before he passed out.

~Time Skip 1 ½ hours~

We both were back into our Arrancar forms and Grimmjow was in his room resting. I laid in my bed and stared at the celling trying to figure out what he whispered I kept playing that moment in my head until I finally fell asleep.

~Dream world xD~

I was lying on my bed with Grimmjow next to me feeding me like a queen and it felt good! "Another berry my queen?" "Yes my king" he fed me another berry and it was really juicy so a little juice slid down my chin. Grimmjow jumped at the opportunity to lick it off slowly. As his tong slid up my chin all I could do was shutter and moan a little. When he made it to my mouth he locked my lips with his and when he asked I allowed his tong in.

I woke up as soon as he began to probe my mouth with his. "What the hell was that?"

I got up from my bed and walked to my mirror on my dresser to make sure it was only a dream. "Get a hold of yourself, (y/n) this is not like you!" '**Maybe I should go visit him I mean he is bedridden because of me' **I decided to get dressed and go visit Grimmjow-sama like I said it is my fault he is in the condition he is in now.

I walked to his room and knocked very lightly but he didn't answer. "King? Are you there?" he heard me and then finally answered "What do you want?" "To see if you were ok. Can I come in?" "Sure" I opened the door slowly and walked in closing the door behind me.

"Are you alright King?" "… I guess" it was silent for a little bit again but I had to break the salience so I walked up to the side of his bed "King..?" "What" "King can I tell you something?" he paused but answered "Sure what is it" "… I well …. I uhm… I want to take you to the human world and uhm… go on a… a date. Well not a date but to like get some time to know each other more." He just looked at me funny and he.. smiled! He smiled at me! "Sure … why not."


End file.
